


backlit & backtalking

by bellowbacks



Series: fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellowbacks/pseuds/bellowbacks
Summary: “Now? Now you listen to me?”





	backlit & backtalking

“I know you ain’t a bad guy, Morgan,” John said around the cigarette dangling from his lip. “I dunno why you’re try’na make us think y’are.”

Arthur pulled his hands away from the fire and let his gaze linger on John’s hand, resting limp on his knee. He was lit from beneath the brim of his hat and the flickering echoes of the fire kept his face warm in a way daylight never really did. 

"You know I ain't, John. None f’us really are,” Arthur said, his voice all charcoal and tobacco rinsed down with bourbon, and he pulled his hat off and set it on his knee. 

“I hear how you talk to that horse,” John retorted, the smallest smile tugging at the scarred corner of his lips. 

"And how's that?" Arthur chuckled. "I talk to the horses just the same as I talk to you."

John barked out a laugh. "That's a complete lie, you snake," he said, shaking his head, "You're all tender and 'whoa, girl' and goddamn soft when you talk to them."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Horses are better than people," he said. 

John stubbed out his cigarette. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Shut your ugly mug."

"Now you have me right on that," Arthur said with a sharp grin John could almost mistake for joking. 

"Now? Now you listen to me?" John said and held his hands up in disbelief. "You're a terrible conversationalist."

Arthur slid off of the stump he was sitting on and down onto his bedroll. "If you say so," he grunted, "I'll just be off t'bed, then."

John watched Arthur roll onto his side and slowly even out his breathing, still backlit by the fire, and he sighed. He knew there was no changing Arthur's mind, but he might as well try.

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt was hard for me but!! here is! it's short but i like the idea of john seeing such darkness inside him and arthur seeing the same in himself yet the two of them see the other as better somehow, and the relationship there. talk to be about it on twitter @bellowbacks


End file.
